Destiny
by JamieJessicaB
Summary: Claire Bennet feels all alone in the world now that Zack and her brother can't remember anything. Claire wants to contact Peter but the Haitian will not allow it...


Destiny

Claire Bennet feels all alone in the world now that Zack and her brother can't remember anything. Claire wants to contact Peter but the Haitian will not allow it...

Chapter1: Confusions

CLAIRE BENNET

ODESSA, TEXAS

THE BENNET HOUSEHOLD

As Claire was reading the book that Zack had given her that day her phone got a text message from Zack.

_From: FILMSBYZACK_

_Clack. Clack-Clack_

_From: Claire_

_Zack? What R U doing?_

_From: FILMSBYZACK_

_Throwing rocks at ur window. Open Up!!!_

Claire put down her cell phone and opened the window and there was Zack on a latter.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as she pulled back the curtains.

"I'm here to rescue you. Let's go." Zack said.

"I'm grounded." Claire said flatly.

"No one grounds the queen come on." Zack replied.

"Yeah tell that to my dad.' Claire said pointing to the door.

"Look, you only get to be Homecoming Queen once. And you know what you've all ready submitted your victory in the eyes of the student body, by punching Jackie. Plus if you back out now she becomes the queen." Zack said stepping into Claire's room.

"My dad would pitch a fit." Claire said sitting on her bed.

"So big deal what he grounds you even more he double grounds you. Come on you deserve this." Zack said walking over to Claire.

"I do deserve this. And tonight you could be my date to the dance." Claire said smiling at Zack.

"Me?" Zack looked at her with disbelief.

"Sure why not?" Claire said.

"For a million different reasons." Zack said walking over to the bed.

"Is it about what Jackie said because I don't ca-"Claire got cut off by Zack.

"I don't care about that you think I care about that? She can call me whatever she wants I'm not going to be embarrassed by it. I know who I am, I like who I am, I like who you are, and I just wish you liked who you are." Zack said.

"I'm finally realizing who my real friends are, and that maybe being different isn't the end of the world. It's just who I am." Claire said.

"Exactly! You gotta embrace your inner freak!" Zack said with a smile on his face.

Claire laughed at his joke.

"Cuz the only thing that you'll regret is denying who you really are."

PETER PATRELLI AND CLAIRE BENNET

ODESSA, TEXAS

UNION WELLS HIGH SCHOOL

As Peter was looking at the trophy box in the hallway he saw an article about a girl named Jackie Wilcox. _She must be the one. _Peter thought. Just then Claire ran into him with all her stuff falling to the flour.

"Oh, sorry." Claire said.

"Sorry." Peter repeated picking up her stuff and giving it to her.

"That was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Claire said taking her stuff.

"Hey uh do you know this girl Jackie Wilcox?" Peter asked just as she was about to go.

"Uh yeah half time show starts in about five minutes she'll be out on the field she a cheerleader." Claire said turning to him.

Peter smiled at Claire, "Are you a reporter or something?" Claire asked.

"Oh I'm not I'm just curious." Peter said smiling.

Claire nodded and started to walk away but then she turned around and said, "You know between you and me she's not that special, just your average teenage girl."

"She rushed into a fire and saved the man's life sounds kind of special to me." Peter disagreed.

"Yeah your right, I'm jealous. She's our town hero, me I don't win to many popularity contests." Claire said turning around and walking down the hallway.

"Hey it gets better.' Peter said.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Life after high school, it gets a lot better" Peter said.

Claire just smiled and walked headed for the girl's locker room.

TWO WEEKS LATER

CLAIRE BENNET

ODESSA, TEXAS

IN ODESSA DESERT

"I want to talk to Peter." Claire told the Haitian.

"I am sorry I can not allow you to contact Him. If you do your father will know I did not complete my task." He said.

"Can't I just run away with him?" Claire asked.

"No. Peter Patrelli is in no position to take care of a seventeen year old teenager. He can barely take care of himself. I am sorry Claire." And with that he left.

CLAIRE BENNET

ODESSA, TEXAS

THE BENNET HOUSEHOLD

Claire decided to take matters her own hands. Claire looked up every name under 'Patrelli' in New York. She was thankful that there were only three Patrelli's listed. But Claire was only looking for Peter.

Claire wrote down Peter's phone number, address, and where he worked.

Claire decided to wait until lunch the next day at school to call him she didn't want her dad to know what she was up to.

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"Yes? Who is this?" he asked.

"Claire. Claire Bennet from Odessa." Claire answered.

"Oh right I'm glad your still alive." Peter said.

"Yeah, I to I wanted to thank you for what you did." Claire said.

"Your welcome but why do I get the feeling that you didn't call just to thank me." Peter said.

"Can I trust you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, with anything." Peter said.

"Ok well you see after homecoming I told my dad what I can do. And so he found out my best friend and my brother knew. So he got this Haitian to make them forget what I can do and Homecoming and everything. And then he sent him after me so I could forget but when he got to me he told me to act like he had he said it was too important that I remember. And then..." She was cut off by Peter.

"Wait can you slow down? So your dad erased your brothers and your best friend's memory. And then he tried to erase your's?"

"Yes. Can you help me?" Claire said.


End file.
